


Piano Hands

by supergrover24



Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergrover24/pseuds/supergrover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright watches Ephram's piano recital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/gifts).



> Beta: the ever adored [](http://trinaest.livejournal.com/profile)[**trinaest**](http://trinaest.livejournal.com/)  
>  Written for [](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyperfocused**](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/) , for some challenge, I think.  
> 

  
Bright shifted restlessly in his seat before slouching down. Ephram was his best friend and all...but damn, the piano recitals were starting to get really dull. And the seats were not the most comfortable to sit in. With Dr. Brown on his left—the aisle seat no less—and Delia on the right, he felt like the filling in some bizarre sandwich. He squirmed again, barely containing his yelp when Delia elbowed him in his arm and glared.

He focused on the stage, waiting for the next music geek to walk out and play some song by some dead white guy. He shot up straight, though, when a hot redhead walked onstage. Beautiful curly hair, long legs, and a nice pair of breasts.

"Darn it, Delia, stop elbowing me!" Bright glared down at her when she stuck out her tongue in response.

"If I have to split the two of you up, I will." Dr. Brown leaned over and stared at them. "Now watch the recital."

Bright turned back toward the front, sitting up straight for the best view. The program was rolled and unrolled between his fingers as he studied the girl on stage. The line of her calf muscle as she pressed the pedal, the way the fall of her hair partially covered her face as she moved with the music. And her breasts. Dude.

His eyes were drawn to her hands though...long, tapered fingers moving over the keys. They looked strong, like Ephram's, and he wondered how they'd feel on his body. Her hands, not Ephram's, he told himself. Bright shifted again, making sure to sit closer to Dr. Brown and out of reach of Delia's elbow.

The sound of clapping jolted him out of his thoughts and he realized the hot chick was leaving the stage, and some dorky guy took her place. He slid back down in his seat, thinking about her hands and his body and how her short brown hair would feel in his—fuck. Her long curly red hair. Not short, not brown.

He clapped his hands when everyone else did, and slouched further down in his seat when Ephram came on stage. Bright tried to focus on the music, or even the dust shimmering in the spotlight, but his eyes kept drifting to Ephram's hands and then up to Ephram's face, and back to his hands. Bright pushed himself up in the seat again, dropping the program strategically into his lap as the music went on. He couldn't believe it. All this time he was thinking about breasts, and hands made him hornier than anything Gemma ever did to him.

"Bright!" Delia elbowed him in the arm again. "Bright, pay attention! Ephram's done!"

He glanced back up front in time to see Ephram take a deep bow, his hair glinting in the bright light.

"So, Bright," Dr. Brown started. "What did you think of the recital?"

Bright looked over the crowd, watching the redhead hug some guy while Ephram made a face trying to squeeze past. Ephram really looked nice in his suit, and wow. Bright really needed to think about this later, when he wasn't surrounded by people, and Ephram's sister wasn't staring up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Bright? Did you hear me?"

Bright shook his head and smiled. "Uh, it was great, Dr. Brown."

Yeah. Great.  



End file.
